Turn 2
Turn 2 Prior to Turn 2 was Planetfall and Turn 1. Click them to catch up. Starting positions Following the first round of conflicts being fought, the map of the city looks like this: Starting in the North, The Eldar and the Cavalry engaged - with Eldar winning. The Death Ravens where halted while the Eldar advanced on the Blood Angels - forging an area in the North of the City. However all things were not bad for the Cavalry, as Imperial Guard and Space Marines allied and made some inroads against Nurgle, cleansing the water purification supply - Everyone sighed a collective breath of relief! Toward the middle, in the pivotal Palace of Peace, the Khorne Daemonkin and Black Legion marched - correction - deep striked into the Tau lines routing them utterly. The routed Tau reunited with a Tau Relief force in the East.The Orks and Eldar engaged, resulting in a victory for the Orks, ruining the Eldar's perfect start. In the East, the Dark Angels found themselves attacked by both a Tau Relief force and Crimson Slaughter mechanicum attacked the Dark Angels forces. To the North-east, the Night Lords found themselves victorious as the Dark Angels had to withdraw due to complications within the Dark Angels deployment. Alliances Changes At the start of Turn two the Alliances looked like: Forces of Damnation The Night Lords committed the Great Betrayal, attacking the orks and vowing to attack the Black legion and Khorne Daemonkin in turn. A second Khorne Daemonkin player joined the Forces of Damnation. Currently: Khorne Daemonkin (Edd + Matthew), Orks (Simon) and SAMCRO (Mik) Khorne Alliance of Convenience No Changes Dark Angels (Gary and Samuel) and Inquisition (Joe I) The Cavalry Austin changed from Tau to Imperial Guard and along with it was accepted into the Cavalry as Joe S left. Imperial Guard (Austin), Praetorians (Adam), Blood Angels (Patrick) and Death Ravens (Ricky) Tau/Eldar Alliance With Austin leaving tau, the Tau Alliance disbanded. Lee joined the Tau/Eldar Alliance while Ross remained committed solely to the greater good. Matt left the Alliance. Eldar (Andrew) Eldar (Jack) Tau (Lee) Independents The following players are currently unaligned: Tau (Ross) Night Lords (Jon) Chaos Space Marines (Mark) Dark Eldar (Graham) Nurgle (Dave) Orders Having repelled the Eldar, Simon Rooke's orks are stuck between a rock and a hard place at Sniper's Alley North. Attacked by Andrew B Neary's war host and Jon Adamson's Night Lords, can the Orks survive? It gets worse! Simon's attempt to cross the Space Port towards the big gunz on Giblin Hill (I know but Orks can't spell) failed too. Ambushed by the Nightlords, they must fight their way to the 'ill with the big gunz on it. Securing the entrances to the planetary defenders HQ has proved more difficult than expected for Mik Calow's SAMCRO Black Legion.Unable to follow up taking the Railhead Depots, they face Joe Isham's Inquisition at the Terminus. Angered by the duplicity of the Mechanicum, Samuel Pengelly's Dark Angels must give thanks to Cypher for the prewarning as they face Mark Horton's paymasters the Crimson Slaughter in the Genatorium. Meanwhile Gary Walker's Ravenwing have been tasked with exterminating Ross J R McCart's Tau from the habs. Leaving a trail of Tau viscera in their wake, Edd Quick's Daemons have secured Vogen's Theatre to find Lee Oswin's Tau have cut off his escape route attacking Mik Calow's Samcro Black Legion in the Palace Grounds. Will Edd Quick turn back or interrupt Jack Shenton's advance to the North Gate held by Patrick John Halahan's Blood Angels. Using the subterranean tunnels of the sewer works, Patrick John Halahan has taken the Basilica relieving the astartes there. Adam Holmes' Astartes, the Praetorians have been attacked by Rufus Eisenhans'Tyranids at the Law Courts for Monday night madness. Fixtures Arbites Precinct Edd Quick vs Adam Holmes (Cavalry) Angel Square Khorne Daemonkin (Edd) vs Death Ravens (Ricky) Palace Grounds SAMCRO (Mik) vs Tau (Lee) Railway Depot and Railway Terminal SAMCRO (Mik) vs Imperial Guard (Austin) Vs Inquisiton (Joe I) Snipers Alley North Orks (Simon) vs Night Lords (Jon) & Eldar (Andrew) Space Port Orks (Simon) vs Night Lords (Jon) Genatorium Dark Angels (Samuel) vs Chaos Space Marines (Mark) Habs Dark Angels (Gary) vs Tau (Ross) Building 235 Dark Angels (Gary) vs Chaos Space Marines (Mark) Law Courts Praetorians (Adam) vs Tyranids (Rufus) North Gate Eldar (Jack) vs Blood Angels (Patrick) New Forces Arrive A new wave of Factions appeared, From the South Dark Eldar advanced and attacked the Cavalry a the Water purification plant. Also from the south, a New Khorne Daemonkin commander arrived and attacked the Cavalry at Sniper's Alley South. Vogen Theatre House Khorne (Edd) vs Eldar (Jack) Water Purifcation Plant Dark Eldar (Graham) vs Imperial Guard (Austin) Snipers' Alley South Khorne Daemonkin (Matthew) vs Death Ravens (Ricky)